papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mallow
Mallow is the first partner of Mario's in Super Mario RPG. He was raised by Frogfucius in Tadpole Pond, believing he was a tadpole. When Frogfucius tells him he's not a tadpole, he joins Mario to find his true parents. You discover later in the game that Mallow is the missing prince of Nimbus Land. He learns this when they arrive in Nimbus Land and Valentina tells the citizens of Nimbus Land that she has found the long lost prince of Nimbus Land. She brings out a giant bird that she says is Prince Mallow, but he's really named Dodo. Mario and his friends then go to see a sculptor named Garro, Garro shows them a statue of King Nimbus when he was a boy. The statue looks exactly like Mallow! Mallow then discovers his true identity and decides to rescue his parents form Valentina. In battle, Mallow isn't especially strong physically; however, he has a strong command of magic, including the ability to heal. All of his special attacks are weather-based. He and Geno are the only two playable characters that have not made a comeback since Super Mario RPG. He is last seen in the credits, being crowned prince once and for all. General Information Personality Before joining Mario, Mallow suffered from low self esteem and was a bit of a crybaby at times, however as they journeyed together, he built up his courage and proved himself to be a levelheaded member of the party on numerous occasions (such as when he held Mario back from unnwisely attacking Bowyer). Mallow becomes very emotional multiple times in the game: namely, when he fails to apprehend Croco and return Frogfucius' coin, when he finds out he is not a Tadpole and Frogfucius is not his real grandfather, when he finds his real parents' wish for him to come on on Star Hill, and when he finally meets his parents. Mallow looks up to Mario as a role-model and admires his jumping skills, much like the other tadpoles do, which was how Mallow was raised. Even Mallow's own father, King Nimbus, enjoys the sight of Mario's jumping abilities Powers and Abilities Mallow is the quintessential mage of the party: good with magic, but not with melee. Mallow's HP count is tied at the lowest with Princess Toadstool, but his magic stats are among the best in the game, once again being similar to the Princess'. Mallow's defense on both sides is above average, though, temporarily succeeding Mario's before Bowser joins the party. Mallow's spells all hit groups, except for HP Rain, making him useful for dispatching crowds. Mallow's healing abilities are useful for a good portion of the game, but when Toadstool joins, he quickly becomes a backup healer, as her healing spells outstrip his in both power and usefulness. Despite his melee shortcomings, Mallow ultimate weapon, the Sonic Cymbals, is the third strongest in the game. Special Moves Mallow, like all other party members in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, learns a new move every time he levels up. His special moves are: *Thunderbolt – Starting Attack *HP Rain – Level 3 *Psychopath – Level 6 *Shocker – Level 10 *Snowy – Level 14 *Star Rain – Level 18 Initial Stats *Level 2 *HP: 20 *Speed: 18 *Attack: 22 *Defense: 3 *Magic Attack: 15 *Magic Defense: 10 *Special Attacks: **Thunderbolt: ***FP Used: 2 ***Magic Power: 15 ***Description: Attacks all enemies with lightning magic. Hit "Y" just before the attack ends to do more damage. Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Partner Project Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nimbis Category:Nimbus Castle Category:Super Mario RPG Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nimbus Land Category:Tadpole Pound